The Meaning of Music
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: England wants to know his brothers better than he does. So, one by one, he sneaks to their homes in their respective countries and watches them. Strangely, all of them are listening to music, which leads England to see what he brothers are really like...
1. Scotland - Hey brother

Scotland, the eldest of the British Isle brothers. Troublemaker, always arguing with Ireland or little England. The one who left England to raise himself in the forests and the one who everyone thinks of as the worse example of a big brother.

Wrong...

England snuck a peek around the wall of the garden. Scotland was most likely out there, smoking his dragged cigars. England scrunched up his nose at the thought, he didn't like cigarettes, ever since he quit. Looking at his eldest brother, Emgland was surprised to see that he wasn't smoking like he usually was, but rather on a laptop.

Taking out a telescope from his pirate days, England could see what his brother was going to listen or watch to. A going called _Hey Brother_ by _Avicii_. Crouching down, England stopped to listen to the song:

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

England smiled; he knew that Scotland always thought that things were on a long road to nowhere. And the second line really reminded him of his twin brother, Wales. He acted very feminine sometimes. Well, he did once say that his motto was "Blood is thicker than water, but it's not the blood that makes the family, it's the bonds." His family really needed to bond more.

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

That tugged at England's heart strings. That was Scotland all over! Ireland had mentioned that during the Blitz, Scotland had practically marched all the way to Germany and kicked the personification in the face. It almost made up for the years Scotland had left him alone in the forest with nobody but the fae.

The chorus had begun to play, and now Scotland was singing along to the song.

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

England thought. He didn't really believe that Scotland would always be there for him. But now he was changing his mind.

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call._

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

England chuckled. Scotland really was a good singer, now he knew where Wales got his singing voice from. Although North was a good singer, too. He just didn't like singing in public. Maybe England should tape what North does when he gets to him.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

England could see the tears in Scotland's eyes and that was strange. Scotland had never cried before, in front of him anyway. Hearing the final verse, England paid close attention.

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do._

The song ended with the little boy on the screen saying, "_Why do you have to go dad?"_

The unseen father replied, _"I promise, I'll be back soon."_

That was when Scotland paused the video. England thought that this was the best time to leave while Scotland still didn't know he was there.

Once he was a fair distance from the house, England reflected on what he had learned about the Scot. Apparently, Scotland did care about his brothers, and even the world couldn't stop him. England just needed him to open up to the fact that even though his brothers were grown up, they would always an older brother.

Next stop, Wales.


	2. Wales - Part of Me

Wales. The twin that everyone thought was older since he had a natural protectiveness around him. He was also a sheep-fanatic. But even so, England knew that out of all his brothers, he knew Wales the best.

Or so he thought.

Wales was in his barn like always, with his favourite sheep, Mary, the only black sheep in the flock. Wales was very close to Mary. So close that Mary actually lived with him in his house instead of in the field with the rest of the sheep.

Yep. A sheep-fanatic.

In the barn, Wales had his radio hanging on a nail that was banged into he wall. Wales was singing along to a song on the radio. Some song called _Part of Me_ by _Katy Perry_.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this was now_

_Now look at me_

England was a bit surprised at Wales' choice of song. This was almost the complete opposite to what he though Wales was. Quiet, serious and slightly energetic.

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

England was fairly surprised at Wales' choice of song. Wales prided himself of not becoming as Americanised as his twin brother, but here he was singing a song by an American woman, with American pronunciation!

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

That really hurt England. Wales had once stopped returning his calls for weeks. Had Wales thought that England didn't care about him? They had always been there for each other. When Rome attacked Wales had sacrificed himself so England could warn Scotland.

_Your ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

Wales was socially awkward. He preferred spending time with animals than with actual people. That was probably why New Zealand and Australia loved animals so much. But at least they weren't anti-social.

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't very put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh, whoa_

Wales did have a spark that never seemed to be put out by insults for punches. He always smiled when people talked to him. But he could wield a bow and arrow and a sword at the same time and was pretty dangerous when he wanted to be.

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

Wales was constantly telling him to not let anyone walk over him. Wales was there when England lost his empire piece by piece. He was his rock in time of need.

_So you can keep the diamond rin_g

_It don't mean nothing anyway _

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

That confused England. Wales hated sparkly things.

_This is the part of me, no_

_Away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break your soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

At the song came to an end, England felt a tug at his jacket. Mary. England chose this time to leave before Wales found out.

Besides he had a long way to Northern Ireland.


	3. Northern Ireland - Trouble

**Just so you know, as I forgot to add this onto Wales' chapter, I originally wrote Wales as a girl, so forgive me if Wales sounds fenimenised.**

England spent a long, long time going from Wales' house to North's. North was the youngest of the Kirkland brothers at the physical age of seventeen. North was also the only one who wasn't carried and actually born by their mother. After North had been found by England, he spent much of his life being by all four of his older brothers. Because of this, North had personalities from all the brothers.

He had Scotland's temper (good for arguments), Wales' calmness and sense of restrain (for when temper doesn't work), England's stubbornness (have you seen the countries he has to work with?) and Ireland's Irish accent (obviously). A good combination for them and the brother were perfectly happy with the way North turned out. Probably the best thing they had ever done together.

England heard music coming from North's room, the sound of drums blaring from his headphones made England worry about North's ears. Opening North's bedroom door slightly, the sound of _Trouble _by _Pink _roared through the house. Luckily North hadn't noticed the fact that his bedroom door was open and started singing along to the song.

England grabbed the video camera he had brough with him and started filming North's performance.

_No attorneys _

_To pleas my case_

_ No opiates_

_To send me into outta space_

_And my fingers_

_Are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

England almost laughed. North was fascinated by astronomy and law. England thought it was because North was the youngest of them all and he thought that he would need it, why he didn't know. Not many countries knew that Northern Ireland existed. They just assumed that Northern Irelamd was just a nam. Which was how they wanted it.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

Wait. North wasn't that much trouble. Did he think that England, or more likely Ireland, think he was trouble?

_You think your right_

_But you were wrong_

_You tried to take me_

_But I knew all along_

_You can take me_

_For a ride_

_I'm not a fool out_

_So you better run and hide_

The "take me" part was slightly true. Ireland had almost bullied North into staying with him, to keep the two parts of the islands united, but Scotland had somehow changed his mind. And North stayed with the UK, thought his own reasons were unknown.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

Did North had problems in his country? Well his people had wanted for a while to be Irish and not Northern Irish, but they could have been under Ireland's influence. He was going to have a "chat" with Ireland another day.

_If you see me coming_

_Down the street then_

_You know it's time to_

_Go_

Maybe North was having trouble but just hid it. It wouldn't have been the first time one of the brothers had hidden something for a long time.

_No attoneys_

_To plead my case_

_No opiates_

_To send me into outta space_

_And my fingers_

_Are bejewelled_

_Wirh diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now..._

This had to be one of the longest songs England had ever heard and he was losing daylight. Still, at least he had a good video.

England looked out of the window and saw it was getting darker by the second, he had to leave now. He still had one more brother to "visit" before the end of the day.

Last stop, Ireland.

**One more chapter left, although I might do an England one, what do you think?**


	4. Ireland - Let Me Go

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had much inspiration. Also, I now require at least five reviews to add the last chapter.**

England crept into his independent brother's house, being extremely careful not to warn Ireland. Even though Ireland hadn't been independent for long and they were on good terms, Ireland was still a bit upset about North choosing to stay in the United Kingdom

Stopping outside the kitchen, England crouched down behind the door and listened. It was clear that Ireland was cooking his dinner, considering what time it was. But among the clash of cutlery and the gentle humming of the oven, the radio announced "...now coming on is _Let Me Go_ by _Gary Barlow_."

Pressing his ear even closer to the door, England listened to the song. But the humming from the oven grew louder and louder. It dawned on England that it wasn't the oven that was humming but Ireland, humming along to the song!

_A room full of sadness_

_A broken heart_

_And only me to blame_

_For every single part_

_No science or religion _

_Could make this whole_

_To be love, but never loved_

_To have, but never hold_

_It's a life alone, and a desperate need_

_To be held to be loved so_

_This is gonna take a bit of getting used to, but I know what's right for you_

Confused about the beginning of the song, England thought a little. Did Ireland think that he and his brothers didn't care about him anymore because he became independent? Sure they disagreed more often than not, but he was still their brother.

_Fly high and let me go_

_That sky will save your soul_

_When you pass by then you'll know_

_That this gonna take a little bit of getting used to be I know what's right for you_

_Let me go_

England smiled at the words, "let me go". Ireland the country had wanted to be independent for a while, but Ireland the brother, didn't. And when Ireland did become independent, he had left the North of the country to England. When North was found they divided his time between the United Kingdom and Ireland. Since North was part of the United Kingdom and his land was on Ireland's island. North was the little piece they still had left of their brother._  
_

_A head full of madness_

_And nowhere safe_

_When tears aren't big enough, and love turns into hate_

_It's a life alone, and a desperate need_

_To be held to be loved so_

_That is gonna take a bit of getting used to but I know what's right for you_

Love turns into hate? Ireland thought that he hated him? Never!

_Fly high and let me go_

_That sky will save your soul_

_When you pass by then you'll know_

_That this gonna take a bit of getting used to but I know what's right for you_

England smiled, Ireland must still be getting used to being on his own. He and Scotland were very close to each other and loved having competitions between them. Quite a few of them ended with cuts and bruises, especially when the Bad Touch Trio heard of them. That was one experience he could live without.

_So let me go life will get better_

_Find the love I never gave ya_

_I know you lie there waiting all night long, so find where you belong_

_Fly high and let me go_

_That sky will gave your soul_

_Fly high and let me go_

_That sky will save your soul_

_But this gonna take a bit of getting used to but I know what's right for you_

_Let me go_

England quickly turned to leave after the song finished, but banging into a vase. It fell down and smashed with a loud crack. England winced at the loud sound and immediately left the house before Ireland saw him

He didn't notice a pair of green eyes staring after him. He also didn't notice the grin on the owners face when he picked up the phone...

**Just so you I'm giving the brothers human names because I'm going be using them in the final chapter, they will probably be:**

**Scotland = Allistor**

**Wales =Dylan **

**Ireland = Patrick**

**Northern Ireland = Connor**

**Those were the most popular names I could find for the brothers on fanfiction. Any questions?**


	5. England - Story of My Life

**Here is it! The last chapter of ****_The Meaning of Music_**** I hope you like it!**

A fury of red hair and the constant chatter of words between laughter followed Patrick McCarthy-Kirkland of Ireland as he followed his brother, Arthur Kirkland of England, home. On the phone that Patrick currently held to his ear were his three other brothers.

Patrick had already established that Arthur had been to the houses of Allistor (Scotland), Dylan (Wales) and Connor (Northern Ireland). He had also discovered that Arthur didn't know that his four brothers knew that he'd been in their homes. Or that they were going to do the same to him.

Arriving at the front door of Arthur's house, Patrick wasn't really surprised to find that Allistor, Dylan and Connor were already there. They did had a shorter journey than him. Allistor nodded at Patrick to put the phone away, and then picked up a stone with the key to the door under it and opened the door. "Ha! Old habits die hard I guess. Why does Arthur always leave the key under a stone? Does he want people to break it?"

Dylan gave an amused smile and gently cuffed his brother over the head. "No, it's like you sad, 'old habits die hard'." Dylan then gave a quick survey of the room. "No one's here. Come on, Alli."

"It's Allistor!" Allistor hissed after Dylan. He turned to Patrick and commented, "See this I why I hate my name!

The two Irishmen shook their heads at Allistor's rant and followed their calmer Welsh brother. The four then heard the steady beat of a guitar coming from the living room. Allistor and Patrick were ready to break down the front door and undoubtedly anger the brother behind it. Sensing what they were about to do, Connor did the childish thing of tackling them down and angering them instead. Patrick opened his mouth to shout at Connor, but Dylan clamped his mouth shut with his hand. Allistor sensed the Welshman's annoyance and kept quiet. Dylan may be the calmest of the five brothers but when he got angry it would probably scare even Russia.

Connor got off Patrick and pressed his ear to the door. "Listen."

Dylan closed his eyes and listened carefully. "I think it's called _Story of My Life _by...I believe the band is _One Direction_. I remember Arthur telling me about them."

Connor and Dylan carried on listening. Patrick shoved Connor playfully to one side while Allistor pressed the record button on a tape recorder he brought. It got even better for him when the mumbled voice of Arthur's singing floated through the door.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain _

_I leave my heart open but it stays here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

Connor gave a childish grin which provoked Allistor and Patrick to listen more carefully. Nations knew better than anyone that no one lived forever. They had seen many a death, human and nation, but not as many as Arthur had, although he didn't like talking about it. Dylan looked down rather sadly. The second line reminded him of the America Revolution. Arthur had been close to a wreak for a long time and had called Dylan to look after the Empire and the colonies. They didn't need to see their carer so upset. Luckily, Dylan looked a lot like Arthur.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight _

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

Allistor knew better than any of them that Arthur found it hard to accept changing times. It reminded him of when Rome attacked and... Allistor didn't want to think about it. He didn't know what it felt like to be conquered so young and by someone so powerful. After all, Rome couldn't conquer him and he was older than Arthur. That was why Hadrian's Wall was built. Allistor subconsciously rubbed his ankles where the skin had sunken in slightly from Scotland being cut off from England. Arthur had similar scar on his forehead, hidden by his messy hair.

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time..._

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story if my life_

Patrick remembered where they were standing now. Arthur had built his home where their old house used to be. Where he had run in the forest after pixies and unicorns, where he had come home to their father's waiting arms, never having met their mother, as she had died at his birth. He missed those innocent times, as, he was sure, did Allistor and Dylan.

_Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but I stays right here in its cage _

_I know that in the morning now I see the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

Dylan felt a pang of sadness. There was a reason why his national flower was the daffodil. He was calm and relatively happy most of the time, but can be very resistant to cold hardships. The daffodil reflected that. It was the same with Arthur who's national flower was the rose. A beautiful thing if you get past those thorns. Those painful, yet protective, thorns.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_The way that I been holding on so tight_

_With nothing in between _

Connor knew that all the British Isle brothers had a fear. Connor was claustrophobic, a fear of tight spaces. Dylan hated fire, because of the many people who burned because of witch trikes. Patrick didn't like spiders and regularly used insect repellent. Allistor didn't like heights, which was a problem since his country was so mountainous. Arthur had two fears. Thunder was one, it reminded him of the Blitz, but Arthur was okay so long as the storms didn't go on for too long. The other was water. Or more accurately, drowning. He couldn't swim. A few nations knew of Arthur's fear of thunder when one meeting went on through a thunderstorm, but only the brothers and, sadly, France, knew of the fear of water. No one thought that an island nation had a fear of water, being completely surrounded by it.

_The story of my life_

_I take her home _

_I drive all night to keep her war,_

_And time...is frozen_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life_

Dylan smiled, the chorus reminded him of Arthur and Belgium's 'friendship'. He always thought that there was something more between them. Even when they were young and Arthur helped Marie after Rome kept beating her up. It was one of the reasons why Arthur hated Rome so much, still does, in fact. If Arthur and Marie teamed up with Portugal, then they could be worse than the Bad Touch Trio. Although they were never caught. Their bosses had nicknamed them the Anti-Bad Touch Trio.

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story if my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time is frozen_

_I given her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_

Allistor grinned; this would get Arthur back for breaking in. He too out the tape recorder and pressed pause. Dylan noticed the shiny object in his older brother's hands. "You recorded it?"

"Yep," Allistor chuckled. He took the tape out and waved it in front of his brothers' faces. "Pay back."

"What are you going to do with it?"

The smile grew even wider on Allistor's face. "Break in and play it at the next World Meeting. Who's in?" He put his hand out.

Patrick smirked evilly. "I'm in." he said, slapping his hand on top of Allistor's.

Connor nodded his agreement and nudged Dylan's shoulder, "You in?" Connor grinned also putting his hand, more gently, on Allistor's.

Dylan looked thoughtful for a moment. Then gave the scariest grin any of the brothers had ever seen. "I'm in."

The four brothers then gave a very loud cheer. But we're interrupted by their fifth brother's voice. "Who's there?"

The brothers' eyes grew wide and they froze, hearing the footsteps grow louder. Connor snapped out of it first. "Run!" He them grabbed Dylan's hand and ran out of the still open front door. Patrick quickly grabbed Allistor's hand when the door knob began to turn and also scarpered.

The door opened quietly and America came out. "Hey, England, who was that?"

Arthur looked out the window at the tiny blobs running across the moors. "Probably my no good brothers trying to play a prank on me."

Alfred stared straight past Arthur, "Hey, Mattie, what do you think?"

"I don't know." A voice came from seemingly nowhere replied. "I didn't know England had brothers."

Arthur chuckled slightly. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

Alfred nodded his agreement. "I guess." He then noticed a box of tapes. "Hey, England, what's this?"

Arthur took the box from Alfred and put it on top of the bookshelf next to his armchair.

"Let's just say it's my meaning of music." He grinned.

_"Family is not an important thing. It's everything." _\- Michael J. Fox

**I would like to thank everybody who has stuck by me through his fanfiction, whether or not they had reviewed or not. I'm probably going to be starting a new fanfic now... Well, fanfiction series. It's going to be called _Classic Hetalia_. I hope you will all read it. **

**Good day to all, and to all, a good Hetalia - Night**


End file.
